Construction machines are machines used for civil engineering and building operations (works) and include various machines such as a bulldozer, a motor grader, a wheel loader, and a hydraulic excavator. Some of these construction machines include a working lamp for allowing operations during the night, in a dark place and the like, for example.
For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-296727 describes a wheel loader including a head lamp. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-143853 describes a hydraulic excavator including a working lamp, and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-95339 describes a hydraulic excavator including a head lamp.